hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Human's Guide to Fighting the Dead
So you’re a noob that just started Hell Rising and need help surviving? This guide was made for you and will detail how to survive and gain XP in Hell Rising. Starting When you register you get to pick your class which determines starting skills and what items you will start with. I suggest you start as either a Soldier or a Doctor. If you pick a Soldier, you get the skill Assault Weapon Training which makes your assault rifle hit accuracy rise to 30%. 15 shots with 30% accuracy for 4-10 damage is pretty damn good when you're starting. If you pick a Doctor then you start with the skill Analysis which lets you see another player's remaining HP. This means you can heal them easily and gain a massive amount of XP doing so. Shooting Down the Undead The Soldier Class So, you picked the soldier class as your beginning character. First and foremost you must find a safehouse so you have a place to lay low when you're off the computer. One of the best places you might think is safe is Fort Howard in Sobersville, But don's got there! Fort Howard May once have been a Safehouse but now it's constantly raided by the undead often and is one of the worst places to hide. Better places would be a random shop away from fire departments or police stations (They are also checked often), Unfortunatly really nowhere is safe. If you get killed in you sleep dont worry it's common and will happen often there are no penaltys exept the mark on you character page. Once you have found a safehouse, you should stay there every time you log off, or while you are waiting for your action points to recharge. Now you need to decide whether you are going to be using melee or ranged weapons in your fight against the undead. I personally carry around a sledgehammer (found at hardware stores and work sites) and an assault rifle + extra clips (found in Fort Howard's Armory and gun stores). You should always carry around two weapons if you aren’t going to carry around a melee weapon. Now that you have your weapon and a safe house to return to, its time to hunt the nasty undead and team killing vampires (I’m looking at you Cleansed in Blood). Simply wander the streets, or look outside Fort Howard for kills because generally undead are all over the place. With an assault rifle, they should go down quick and easy. Healing Comrades The Doctor Class So, you decided to heal people instead of going out on the hunt. The very first thing you should do is head to Fort Howard. They are usually 50 or so humans in there and almost always someone will need healing. Fort Howard is located in Sobersville (see the Map if you have trouble finding it). This is an excellent place for doctors to start off, as there are many humans in need of healing, as well as an infirmary filled with supplies to stock up with. Once you find some med packs just start healing people around the fort. You will get XP for however much you heal the person so expect XP fast. What Skills to Get? So you got enough XP to level up but you don’t know what to use it on, huh? Soldiers should buy Ballistics Training if they are planning on using ranged weapons, or Melee Training if they are planning on using melee weapons. After this, just go up your weapons tree (i.e. if you're going to use the assault rifle then get Advanced Assault Weapon Training skill). Doctors should get First Aid as their first skill so they can heal more and get more XP. Afterwards get Lab Studies just incase you want to get xp from reviving corpses. Scavenging will help you find med-kits quicker so you can use your AP healing. After this use your XP as you like because there are no more healing skills. A general skill to have for all classes would be the Hiding skill because it makes you like a ghost to enemies and will stop most low level to mid level intruders. General Survival Tips Here is some tips that will keep you alive: *Always stay with a group of people when you log out. *Get a Walkie Talkie (found in Fire Departments, Police Stations, and Fort Howard’s Armory) and join a group so you can make friends that will help you survive. *The most common place for revivals is on Begg Street, right below Fort Howard. *If you can’t make it to a safehouse, find a building near the edge of the map and stay in there with no barricades and the door open. *A Kevlar Vest (found in Police Stations) can be worn to reduce the damage you take. *Always leave the barricades in Fort Howard at light. *Vampire players are unable to sense humans inside multi-tile buildings (schools, malls, and grocery stores would be examples), so, by hiding in such a building, you can minimize the risk of being killed by vampires while offline. *No place is safe, only safer. Don't waste your XP on skills you don't want or don't need. Since every time you buy a skill, the next skill you buy increases in price, buying pointless skills could hinder you when switching to another race. Well, this is the end of the guide and most likely will be updated soon. Credits -EVA-251 for fixing information and grammar -Group Death Squad for being the best group out there -Hiei229 for making Death Squad -Me OmegaAkuma for making this guide Posted by hiei because he didn't know how to use a wiki, neither do I but I don't care. Category:Guide